


【无授翻】Bulletproof/刀枪不入

by ikerestrella



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:32:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikerestrella/pseuds/ikerestrella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这或许是Dean这辈子吃过最好的炸薯条了，所以要是他想尽可能地全意享受，这也完全是可以理解的。所以说，也许他是有那么一点在制造乱子，不过那只会让这变得更好。盐、番茄酱和根汁汽水缓缓地从床头柜上暖暖流下，这恰恰是美好体验的一部分。要是他在沙发上吃，旁边还坐着个对着电脑屏幕愁眉苦脸，置自己的薯条于桌子上哪怕冷掉也不闻不问、暴殄天物的Sam，他的薯条也远远不会有那么好吃的。不过就Sam看来，Dean应该早对这个习惯了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【无授翻】Bulletproof/刀枪不入

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bulletproof](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/129170) by whereupon. 



这或许是Dean这辈子吃过最好的炸薯条了，所以要是他想尽可能地全意享受，这也完全是可以理解的。所以说，也许他是有那么一点在制造乱子，不过那只会让这变得更好。盐、番茄酱和根汁汽水缓缓地从床头柜上暖暖流下，这恰恰是美好体验的一部分。要是他在沙发上吃，旁边还坐着个对着电脑屏幕愁眉苦脸，置自己的薯条于桌子上哪怕冷掉也不闻不问、暴殄天物的Sam，他的薯条也远远不会有那么好吃的。不过就Sam看来，Dean应该早对这个习惯了。

Sam就是没法理解“生活就在于简单的享受”那一套，好像他已经被什么伟大严肃的重要事情缠得没法分神去注意别的。这是他的损失。他一直那副样子，Dean已经不想教好他了。基本上来说，他已经很满意就这样一个人做自己的事，时不时地再嘲笑他两句。不过说真的，你知道吗，他才不在乎Sam一天到晚都在忙些什么非忙不可的事呢。

所以说，也许Dean是在制造乱子，但是这又不是什么大事。他们又不是要搬进来住，而且他们甚至都不需要把这里清扫干净。所以他非常疑惑，为什么几分钟后抬起头会发现Sam正直瞪瞪地盯着他。

“怎么？”Dean说。他伸出手拿起他的根汁汽水，对着Sam挑了挑眉。

“那是我的床，”Sam说，“我们一到这儿我就说了。”

“啊，好好好，小姑娘，”Dean说。他不知道他这套捍卫地盘的怪毛病是从哪里学来的，不过，拜托，这有什么，Sam本来就怪怪的，Dean已经接受了这点。他是个很善于接受的人，这是真的，就Sam平时干的那些事，换成别人早把他丢在路边了，可是Dean就肯定不会这么做。

说起来这也怪不得Sam，很多事都怪不得Sam，比如他生来就是个傻傻的大高个，常常忘了低头所以撞疼额头；比如他总是对人太好，哪怕有些人根本不值得他这么对待；比如他跟Dean讲话时像是觉得Dean和他一起上过大学似的，好像他觉得有些东西是每个人都该知道的，还有的时候，他的眼睛瞎到连最显眼的东西都看不明白。

这真的怪不得Sam，那孩子也拿这些事没办法。所以Dean只是对他露出一个安抚的微笑。想起来Sam的生活是挺糟糕的，不过至少他还有Dean在，这一点不会改变，所以这还不错，比很多其他人都要强。

“所以，”Sam缓缓地说，像是在等待Dean把这句话补充完。

“所以怎样？”Dean说，“你不会打算撒泡尿标记你的领地吧？”

“噢，我的天哪，”Sam说，“Dean，你把面包屑弄得满床都是——这可是我的床！还有番茄酱。那又是什么，芝士？”

“不是，”Dean撒谎，“拜托，只是些面包屑罢了。”

Sam皱了皱鼻，“那你睡在那上面。”

“不要，”Dean露出一脸厌恶的表情。

“可是你刚说了，只是些面包屑罢了。”

“呃，好吧，不过那是你的床，”Dean说，“你一来这儿就说了，还记得吗？”

Sam小心翼翼地将笔记本电脑放在桌上——这动作真没劲。接着，他从沙发上起身。这房间空间太小，不够让他大摇大摆地走过来，居高临下地俯瞰Dean。不过那也无所谓，Dean一点都不害怕。他就像这样坐在Sam那张有点脏乱的床上就很舒服，而且就因为Sam是个怪胎，不代表Dean就一定得跟他道歉。

“Dean，”Sam说着，双臂交叉起来。Sam现在是用上了他苦口婆心的语气吗？要是真是这样，那这真是烂透了，不过Dean已经听过很多次，他都习惯了。

“哦。Sam。”

Sam吸了一口气，鼻孔翕动。接着，他松开两只手臂，白了他一眼，“无所谓了，反正现在这是你的床了。”

他转身离开，Dean坐直身子，“没门，”他说, “你自己要了这张床，它就是你的了，我已经祝福过你们俩了。”

Sam转身，“休想，”他说。

“休想？”Dean重复道，“什么意思，休想？”

“我的意思是，你自己把这儿弄得那么乱，你自己来收拾。老兄，我昨天晚上只睡了大概三个小时，我还得容忍你恶心的音乐，还有你恶心的食物，而且我们到现在都不知道是什么东西在攻击那些小孩。现在我还得在你这一堆面包屑里睡觉，”Sam说道。他说完后，呼吸都变得有些吃力了。

“你说完了？”Dean说。

“嗯哼，”Sam说。

“好。我也没比你多睡，而且我还得开车把我们送到这地方来，所以，没错，音乐得由我来挑。而且你要是想吃你该死的沙拉，你自己点就好了，我又不在乎。还有，我已经跟你说过了那东西他妈的是个狼人，所以我不知道为什么你还在这儿调查来调查去的，要不就是你一看到那个热……热什么什么的怪物，就是法国那个东西，就一阵性欲高涨。所以你应该感激我只是让你睡在我的面包屑里——该死，我没把你直接扔在那个停车场外面你就该感激我了！”

“热沃当。”Sam说。

“什么？”

“热沃当怪物，”Sam说。Dean睁大眼睛瞪着他，“认真的，Dean，法国那个东西？”

“随便你，”Dean说。Sam开始发抖。该死，Sam发个什么抖？而且现在他开始大笑起来了。搞什么鬼，这他妈有什么好笑的？Sam要是有心要挑事吵架，那就干干脆脆吵一架，他休想笑着笑着这一切就结束了，哪怕这的确有点好笑，但好笑的也只是Sam喘不过气又死不了的时候脸上白痴一样的表情。

而且Dean才不会笑呢，该死，他绝对不会笑。

操！

Sam的头发耷拉在眼前，脸上呈现出一抹无比显眼的红色。Dean真希望他现在手上有相机，因为他弟弟现在看上去就像是全世界最奇怪、最滑稽的生物。接着，Sam伸出一只手，八成是想扶住床头柜一角保持平衡，不过眼前的头发或许阻挡了他的视线，他一伸手就碰到了床头柜上的台灯。台灯撞向Dean的根汁汽水，又将根汁汽水撞向床，直直撞在Dean的身上。

Dean顿时笑意全无，而Sam那个混账东西，却笑得更厉害了。

那杯根汁汽水和Dean的想象远远相反，一点也不温热，而现在他被淋成了落汤鸡！呃，好吧，或许这有一点夸张了，不过这不是重点。重点是Sam总是自然而然就忘记了Dean愿意呆在他身边是件多令人感激涕零的事，而且现在Dean的薯条都被毁了，衣服也湿透了，而Sam显然觉得这一切令人狂喜不已。

Dean有几分希望Sam就这样用力地笑啊笑，然后笑晕过去，可以是供氧不足，也可以是一个不稳头磕在什么东西上。Dean眯起眼睛，充满希望地等待着。不管怎么说，这样的下场对于Sam来说已经够仁慈了，而且这也能在极小的程度上弥补一下他对Dean犯下的从“对床的事婆婆妈妈“开始数起的一系列罪行。

可是他却没有等到。几分钟后，Sam停止了大笑，用手擦了擦眼睛，然后挺直身子。

“不好意思，”他的声音微微颤抖，甚至都懒得费心去假装自己是真心道歉了，“只是……老兄，你，你——”然后他又开始大笑，听起来有几分神经质，或许是因为没睡好，而且他笑得那么畅快淋漓。Dean瞪着他，双臂盘曲放在胸前，这个动作一出来他的T恤就粘在了他的皮肤上。他皱了皱眉，又把双臂放了下来，等着Sam停下来，准备着好好跟他算算账。

也许Sam是被什么附身了。也许Dean应该去拿圣水试试。只是……你知道的，为了安全考虑。

不过那有点太神经兮兮了，可以说是谨慎过度，也可以简单地说……就是小心眼。

可是，Sam却一直没有停下来，他只能采取行动了。再怎么说他得照顾好他的弟弟吧。他站起来，Sam微微侧身看他要往哪里去，不过仍然不止地大笑着。然而，Dean揭开瓶盖，对着他将瓶内的液体往他脸上一泼，他立马就停了下来。

房间里突然变得寂静，死一般的寂静。

“搞什么鬼，”Sam说。他的头发上滴着水，将他的刘海黏在额头上。说真的，看上去有点好笑。

“只是想确定你没被附身，”Dean说，“因为那样可就不好玩了。”

“就因为你现在浑身都是根汁汽水，不代表你就可以随意犯贱，”Sam说，“要是换成我你也会觉得好笑的。”

“要是换成你，我当然会觉得好笑了。”

“所以有什么好大惊小怪的？”

“那是我的薯条，现在你把它们都毁掉了，而我现在全身都是该死的根汁汽水。”

“那还是我的床呢，”Sam说，“所以我们都有损失。不过问题的关键是，这都怪你。”

Dean怒目看着他，“去你妈的！”

“听着，”Sam说，“我们现在都很累了，要是我们中的哪一个还想继续这么不讲道理——”

“你那才不叫不讲道理，”Dean说，“你就是在胡搅蛮缠。”

“那我换个说法，”Sam说，“要是你——想继续不讲道理下去，那我们干脆就歇一歇。”

“歇一歇？”

“是的，”Sam说，“以防之后有谁受伤。就今天晚上，我或者你再去开一间房。”

Dean不说话，继续怒目看着他。

“考虑到你，呃，你懂的，”Sam指了指Dean的衣服，“那就我去。”

“你休想把我一个人丢在这儿！”Dean说道。特此说明，这不叫可怜，这叫愤怒。Sam休想摆出一副“给点时间让你一个人静静”的狗屁架势来显示自己的道德高尚。

“就今天晚上，”Sam说，“我们都可以冷静冷静，对吧？”

Dean本来就不想搭理这事，可是突然一下，他变得更不想搭理这事了。要是Sam想要假装道德高尚，那就让他去好了，要是这样能如他的愿，让他高兴的话。他毁了Dean整个晚上，——该死，他还毁了Dean的晚餐！而现在他还要挥霍Dean辛辛苦苦赚来的钱去开另一间房照顾他的小情绪——管你他妈的要干嘛！“管你他妈的要干嘛，”Dean说，“马上滚出去。”

Dean转过身背对着Sam。认真的，Sam想做什么都可以。要是Sam想去开另一间房，那就去好了；要是Sam想搭个便车去嬉皮士中心，好，那真是太好了。说起来都好笑，Dean真的一点都不在乎。

“Dean，”Sam说。Dean一转过身，发现该死，他站得离自己那么近，而Dean不是有意将他向后推的，只是他需要他的私人空间，Sam没有资格在对他大吼大叫之后还离他那么近。

好吧，就算Dean是有意推他的，他也不是有意下手那么重。虽然Sam身子摇摇欲坠的样子……好吧，那的确很好笑。

可是，Sam却一直趔趄着后退，他的腿碰上了床角，一下子摔倒在了地上。他不再觉得好笑了。

该死。现在他真的可以变成道德高尚的那方了，因为他受了伤，而且还很无辜，而Dean这下真的要为此感到愧疚了。

不过再怎么说，这都是Sam自找的。

绝对绝对是Sam自找的。

Dean低下头看着他的弟弟，他的弟弟抬起头看着他，“Sammy，”Dean说，“你没事吧？”

“你这个混蛋，”Sam说。这一句话以及Sam现在脸上的表情就是足够的答复了。所以Dean现在就可以说，随便，反正我也不在乎，而且这都是你自找的，老兄，现在马上给我站起来离我远一点，我记得不是你自己说想要私人空间的吗。不过Sam却抢先发动了攻击。他将脚伸向Dean的膝盖之后，另一只脚对他一踢——噢，该死，Dean一下子倒地，痛得让他在原地躺了一秒半秒的时间，等待他的肺部重新找回运作的能力。他稍稍向左翻身，躲过从桌子上掉落而下的台灯。

Sam必须得为此付出代价，而这代价一定会让他痛不堪言。

Dean连滚带爬地站了起来，双臂一甩攥紧了Sam胸前的衣衫，将他手足无措地一路逼退到门上。就在这时，Sam抓住他的手臂，然后该死——他用他的脑袋顶向他，他一下子跪在了地上；接着，Sam将他的身子翻了个面，把他稳稳压住；他的四周到处都是摔坏的台灯碎片。

“给我住手，”Sam咬牙切齿道，他的眼睛大睁着，头发仍然湿淋淋的，看上去像个该死的疯子。Dean就让这样的人坐在他的副驾位上？每分每秒都和这样的人该死的黏在一起？Dean真该庆幸，Sam没有因为沙拉调料没有用对之类的事情跟他记仇，然后用塑料叉子戳穿Dean的喉咙。要真那样Dean一定不会觉得奇怪的，绝对不会。

“Dean，我是说真的，住手，”Sam说。Dean的手停在Sam的手腕上。

“怎么？”Dean说，“别告诉我你想现在收手。怎么了，害怕啦？那他妈最好。”

说真的，Sam可以让自己看上去更害怕一点，至少再怎么说，做做不悦的样子总可以吧。“我不会和你来，”Sam说，“你知道结果会是什么样，你会威胁我说你要杀了我——”

“什么威胁，我就是要杀了你。”Dean大叫道。

“然后你也就只是……比如说，把我的嘴打破皮，那还是运气好的时候。接着你会不小心踩着什么东西然后伤到你自己，然后我还得把你的身子拖出去，到了明天我们都会累得腰酸背痛，而且我们现在还在猎魔，Dean。你能不能行行好，稍微表现得专业那么一点点？”

“操你妈的，”Dean说着，用头撞向Sam。认真的，这都怪Sam自己，谁让他把脸凑过来的，都是他给了Dean机会。

噢，妈的，痛死了。Sam终于松开了Dean的手臂，可是他的额头就像是什么……该死的生铁制成的，因为现在Dean已经眼冒金星了。

“满意了吗现在？”Sam说着，用一只手扶住额头，如同一个惺惺作态的年轻女演员。

“不，”Dean说，“我要把你的手臂撕下来，你这混蛋！”

“噢，我的上帝，”Sam说着——至少现在他听上去有点痛苦了，“你是赢不了的。我体格比你大，而且虽然你打架的招数很下三滥，不过你别忘了，我会的每一招都是你教我的。”

“没错，我真是他妈的一点也不后悔，”Dean说着，动了动他的下颚，“让我起来，Sam。”

“你还打算打我吗？”

“你还打算找打吗？”

“上一次不是我找打的。别因为你自己是个神经病就什么都怪在我头上。”

“我才是那个全身都是根汁汽水的人，Sam，而且在我印象中这并不是我自己造成的。”

“那只是……”Sam顿了顿，继续说道，“意外。我道过歉了。”

“放屁，你一直在笑，”Dean说，“然后你说了些什么，或许是在道歉吧，不过我什么也听不到，因为你笑得太大声了。你笑的时候就像只快死掉的山羊一样，老兄，好笑死了。”

“闭嘴，”Sam说。

“你来让我闭嘴，”Dean说，“你才是在上面的那个。”

听到这个，Sam又笑起来了，不过并不是愚蠢的快死掉的山羊版笑声，而是他一贯的“我哥哥是傻冒”版的笑声。接着他起身，向Dean伸出一只手。

Dean接过，让Sam将他拉拽起来。“老兄，你把台灯都害死了。”他说着，掸了掸身上的灰。

“不，台灯是你害死的，”Sam说，“我只是帮凶。”

“懂法律的书呆子。”Dean说。

“罪犯。”

“教授，”Dean说。

“野人，”Sam说。Dean笑了起来。可是，为什么他的心跳得那么快、那么剧烈？又是为什么，Sam转过身来看着他，脸上的笑容灿烂无比，像是全世界最美好的事物？为什么他突然口干舌燥？不管怎么说，这都是Sam的错，Dean的晚餐被毁掉了，他现在浑身都是根汁汽水的味道，而Sam低下头看向他，脸上的微笑开始消褪，表情就要变得疲惫了。而Dean现在不能承受这个，所以他决定做一件事，此时此刻除了一拳打在Sam的脸上之外他能做的唯一一件事。

Sam的嘴里带着盐和番茄酱的味道——所以他是有在吃薯条的。好吧，这样看来那孩子还不是完全没救。就在这时，Sam发出一声惊呼，向后撤了几步，眼睛放得老大。

他直直地看着Dean，像是觉得Dean彻底疯了，比平时疯的程度还要厉害。他看着Dean，脸上的表情看来像是真的被吓坏了。

好吧，也许Dean应该再想清楚一点，应该预见到那样做会得到和他想要的完全相反的结果（不过该死，他到底想要什么来着？让Sam大笑？也许吧。哪怕是微笑也好啊——该死，就算是冷笑Dean也可以接受，至少随便给他点什么吧），可是现在说什么都晚了，所以他只能硬着头皮想办法挽回局面。

他用手擦了擦嘴说，“拜托，Sam，你又不是没被吻过。记得那次我不小心闯进来吗？我的天哪，那——”

“噢，我的上帝，”Sam又重复了一遍这句话，这次几乎可以说是在哀嚎，“Dean，你他妈是不是疯了？”

“呃，也许？”Dean说。他挠了挠头。这和他预想的结果相差有点远，Sam的震惊倒是预料之中，可是他没想到Sam会质问。不过当然了，那可是Sam，Dean早该知道事情只能是这样，他没法指望Sam就这样算了。

“你……吻了我！”Sam说。

“是的，”Dean说，“谢谢提醒，我也在场。”

“你为什么要……吻我？”Sam说。

这真是个不错的问题，Dean也开始思考起来。他想他现在有没有后悔，可是他又并不真的觉得后悔。哈。“感觉这在那时看来是个不错的主意？”他答道。

“可是……为什么？”Sam说。

“你……呃，”他停了下来，因为他找不到合适的措辞，让他的话听起来不那么娘气，让整个局面不会因此变得煽情尴尬，虽然现在已经……有点尴尬了，“算了，当我没说过。这主意蠢透了。”

“Dean，”Sam说。他的目光急切——妈的，都可以把东西给点燃了。他的表情就像是找到了什么不可思议的联系，像是发现了什么别人从未尝试过的新奇东西，Dean从来都懒得去研究他那令人捉摸不透的大脑里在进行些什么。而现在在，他直瞪瞪地看着Dean，Dean的身子微微一抖。“你。为什么。吻我？”

“我想看看你的反应，”Dean厉声反击道。他决定把一切都怪在睡眠不足上，实在不行低血糖也可以。

Sam的脸色暗淡了几分——这倒有些意思。“噢，”他说，“那真是太好了，Dean，别在我身上做实验！你要想做什么猥琐的实验，在你自己身上来好吗？”

“我老早前就把能一个人做的实验做完了，Sammy，”Dean说话时有几分心不在焉，因为他仍在琢磨Sam之前脸上一闪而过的表情。说真的，这不公平，他的弟弟只给了他那么一瞬，根本没法让他找到头绪。Sam到底想怎样，让Dean上演该死的奇迹吗？

“好吧，那你去找个你情我愿的搭档，”Sam说，“别来侵犯我。也许我去开另一间房真是好事，你就一个人呆在这里，去找个……妓女？找只猴子也行，别告诉我，我不想知道。”

“老兄，你休想把我扔在这间房里，”Dean说，“这儿的床都脏成那样了，而且那该死的台灯都不能用。”

“那是因为你把台灯摔坏了，”Sam说。

“哪里是我摔坏的？”Dean说，“是你他妈的来攻击我！”

“我攻击你？”Sam不敢置信地说。

“好吧，所以你现在还聋了？”Dean说，“太棒了，正好如我所愿。”

“要是我聋了，就不需要再成天听你那些该死的音乐了。”Sam说。

“要不是你成天啰嗦个没完，我也不需要放音乐来盖过你的声音！”Dean说。

“要不是你整天跟个混球一样，我也就不需要啰嗦个没完了！”

“要不是你自己是朵该死的娇花，你就不会觉得我是个混球了！”

“每个见过你的人都觉得你是个混球，”Sam说，“整个星球上的人都觉得你是个混球！说不定外太空的人都接到情报了！”

“你只是嫉妒我，”Dean说，“那是你的梦想对吧，哈？到外太空去。小小宇航家Sammy，我还记着呢。你那时多少岁来着？六岁？你当时哭得停不下来，就因为你得去上一年级，不能去佛罗里达的航天中心玩了。”

“我哭是因为你把我弄哭的，”Sam说。

“你哭是因为你他妈就是个爱哭鬼，”Dean说，“你一直都是。我想到了我葬礼的时候这一定能帮你不少忙，你可以一直不停地哭，然后就没人怀疑你就是那个害死我的混账了！”

“我才不会给你办葬礼，”Sam说，“我会把你的尸体烧掉。我会先把它点着，然后从太空中发核弹轰炸它。”

“哦，要是你可以够得着太空，”Dean说，“我想你一定会很开心的。”

“我当然会很开心的，因为你终于可以闭嘴了！”Sam说。

Dean没有回话。他被吵闹得有些耳鸣。Sam舔了舔唇，将手塞进口袋。

“你怎么不和我说说你到底是怎么想的呢，Sammy？”Dean说。

“噢，操你妈的，”Sam说，“是你先开始的。”

“随你怎么说，”Dean说，“你出生那天就开始了。一直到那时我都还好好的。”

Sam叹了口气，“听着，兄弟，我们明天早上再见，好吗？”

“你不是认真的，”Dean说。

“呃，我的确是认真的，”Sam挑了挑眉。他的表情看上去也的确很认真。操，忘掉Dean之前想的吧，要是Sam转过身去，要是Sam走出了这扇门，那Dean还不如一枪打死自己，因为……要是Sam发现没有Dean在更好怎么办？要是他不打算再回来了怎么办？

可是，搞什么鬼，不就是一晚上而已。Dean完全可以一个人呆一晚上，他又不是……怎么说？生活无法自理。

“Sam。”他说。有时候，Sam是唯一可以让他保持冷静的事物；有时候，Sam把他逼得快要抓狂；还有些时候，这两种情况会同时上演。

而现在就是那样的时候。

“嗯？”Sam说。

“关于之前，我……呃，你知道的。”

“Dean，我不知道你在说什么。”Sam冷冰冰地回答。

“关于我吻了你。”Dean脱口而出——是他的幻觉，还是……Sam的身子真的抖了抖？

“嗯？”Sam说。

“那是因为你之前一直在笑，而你马上要停下来了，可是你真的需要开心点，老兄。明白了吗？”

“真的？”Sam说。

“真的，”Dean说，“你每天都一副生无可恋的鬼样子，除非你是想吸引那些看吸血鬼小说看得入迷的青春期少女……”

“不，我是说，那就是你为什么……”Sam停了下来。

“什么？”Dean手。

“为什么，呃，吻我？”Sam的表情局促不安，脸又红了起来。

“呃，是，”Dean说。

“噢，”Sam升高语调，听起来有几分僵硬，“那好，明天见。”

“怎么，”Dean说，“你以为会是别的原因？”

“没有，”Sam说，“我只是问问。”

“还能有什么别的原因？”

“没有，”Sam说，“我只是确定一下。”

“因为要是别的什么原因的话，你知道的，会很奇怪。”

“是的，”Sam说，“我知道。我只是，呃……你有不少奇怪的癖好，我只是想确定一下。”

“老兄，”Dean说，“真恶心。”

“我也是这么想的，”Sam说，“所以我才需要问清楚。”

“拜托，老兄……”Dean说。

“好了好了！”Sam说，“我只是……问问而已。”

“那好，”Dean说，“好吧。”

Sam舔了舔唇，“Dean，你……”他的语速很快，吐字含糊不清，又突然停了下来。

“怎么？”Dean说。

“没什么。”Sam说。

“Sam。”

“那是个实验对吧？”

“呃，算是吧，”Dean说，“是。”

Sam咬了咬唇，“那你或许应该再做一次确定一下。”

“什么？”Dean说。他一定是听错了，那不可能是Sam说的话。

绝对不可能。

“你知道的，”Sam说，“多次实验结果才算有效。如果你，呃，想要……”

“Sam，”Dean说。

“嗯？”Sam说。他满脸通红，要不是Dean现在也离脸红不远了，他都想要可怜他了。

“你是在叫我吻你吗？”Dean说。

“不是！”Sam猛烈地否认道，“我只是说，要是你想的话，我也没办法说不，为了符合研究精神，为了，呃，科学。”

“你会想要说不吗？”Dean问。他想他马上就要犯一个严重的错误，可是或许情况又并非如此。不管怎么说，这基本可以算是Sam教唆他的，所以他可以把一切怪在Sam的头上，要不也可以怪给已深的夜色。现在已经到了深夜，他们今天行驶过大半片国土，都已经精疲力尽，而且他的薯条都没吃完。

当然了，要是这个错误真的成了真，那这一切——借口也好，理由也好，都已经无足轻重。

整个世界都将无足轻重。他想，接下来的三十秒将决定全世界的命运。

“呃，”Sam的脸色苍白，“先验知识或许会影响实验结果。”

“Sam，”Dean的声音严肃热切，如同命悬一线。

“Dean，”Sam说。他脸上的表情很复杂，恐惧、担忧和不悦的情绪尽显无疑、咄咄逼人，还有一种令人捉摸不透的情绪——迟钝如Dean，他花了很久的时间才终于明白，那种情绪是渴求，是欲望。于是看上去Dean别无选择。

这一次，Sam回吻了他。他启开唇，舌头伸进Dean的嘴里，当他们终于分开时，Dean用力地喘息着，连呼吸都有困难，好像他的身体已经适应了有Sam在的感觉，他呼吸着Sam的呼吸，让Sam为他们两人吸进足够的气，让他压根就不用去费神呼吸这码子事。因为现在他可以拥有Sam，像现在这样拥有Sam，而Sam就是他的全部，谁他妈还需要空气？谁他妈还需要氧气来当做养分？他甚至都不需要血液来维持心脏的跳动，维持生命的延续。

他的余生只需要有Sam在就好了，这对他来说已不是什么新鲜事，他早就明白了这一点。只是现在，这一切变得更加直观，不再只是比喻意义。

Sam的手掌一动不动地挽住Dean的脖子，像是一松手Dean就会散架，像是一松手他自己就会散架；他像是害怕如果现在放开Dean，之后会发生些什么：汽车旅馆、路标和苦涩的黑咖啡，他们生活里的一分一寸，整个世界，都将变幻莫测。可是他没什么好害怕的，因为他绝对不会放开Dean。

“这和，呃，刚才，是一样的结果吗？”Sam说。Dean可以清楚地看见他喉咙上脉搏跳动的痕迹，可以从他稀松平常、彬彬有礼的声音底下洞察他的恐惧。因为Dean太了解他了，他这一生都在看着他的一举一动，Sam什么也逃不过Dean的眼睛，除非Dean是有意好心放过他一马。

Dean的目光从Sam的喉咙上转移开，对上他的眼睛。

这一次，他们二人都同时前倾，身子交缠在了一起。Sam的手扶着Dean的脖子，Dean的拇指摩擦着Sam的脸颊，两个人都气喘吁吁、颤抖不止。

Sam一把将Dean的衬衫撕开，然后拉拽下来。这倒算是公平，因为Dean才刚刚解开Sam四颗纽扣，就不再多费力气，直接将他的衣服大力扯开了——可是为什么Sam要穿那么多层衣服？而且为什么每一件都他妈有那么多纽扣？

“多久了，”Dean说。他的牙齿贴合在Sam的脖颈上，Sam呻吟出声，嘴唇埋在Dean的头发里含糊地咒骂着，洋溢着热气的呼吸打在Dean的皮肤上，从Dean的额头上扫掠而过，“多久了，Sammy？”

“好多年了，”Sam说，“你呢？”

“好多年了，”Dean说，“该死，Sam，你怎么不早……”

“那你怎么不？”Sam说。他对着Dean的肩膀启唇轻咬，手慢慢地下滑、一滑，不停地下滑。

Dean吞了吞口水。他看了眼沙发——光是看一眼那玩意儿就让他毛骨悚然了：涡旋图案的印花，而且还是丑得遭天谴的橙色——他从来没见过那么丑的颜色；更别提坐上去的感觉了，一屁股坐上去就像一脚踩进捕熊陷阱坑，就是因为这个他才决定坐上那张现在已经被他毁得面目全非的床的。可是或许现在他们别无选择，或许他只能做他必须得做的事，因为他已经走投无路，他没办法再听着Sam继续发出那样的声音了，他已经迫不及待想要立马知道Sam的手抚摸过他全身上下每一寸肌肤的感觉，现在他的牛仔裤里一阵胀痛，光是想一想就能让他该死的理智全无。此时此刻他什么都愿意做，只要这一切可以如他所愿，这一切可以发生，而且可以一直发生下去。

他看了看那张完好的床，那是Sam的床还是他的床来着？他已经忘了之前是谁赢了。

“我们没法合拍的，”他说着，手挑衅地从Sam的裤子后边摸索而入，Sam的身子火热地与他相贴。

“我们会的，”Sam争辩道。他总是爱与Dean争辩，想要证明Dean是错的，可是这一次Dean很乐意让他说对一次，让他赢下这局。他突然觉得自己无比的大方，Sam想要什么都可以，不管什么都可以，他甚至不需要张嘴，Dean就可以全部都给他。

结果证明，Sam是对的。

有一次，Dean差一点从床上翻了下去（那张床实在太小，太他妈窄了），可是Sam用他的双腿钳住Dean的腿将他稳住，用启开的嘴唇将他重新向自己拽近。Sam的嘴尝起来比薯条还好，比公路上的呼啸声还好，他的嘴狂热地迎合着Dean一寸寸地深入他；Sam的嘴就和Sam本身一样，比世界上的一切都好，可是Dean并不需要做出选择。他可以拥有一切，所有的一切，一直到永远。

  
  



End file.
